The Night of Eternity
by Excelcia
Summary: First fic uploaded! *yay!* This was actually a dream I had. I'm not sure of the rating, so R&R and let me know if I should push it down to R. ^_^ Thanks!


The Night of Eternity 

Excelcia

Warning:  Angst and surprise ending. ^_^;; Some dream, eh?

Disclaimer:  I don't own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers…..I wish I did. *drools*  I just have to dream with the body pillow my friend named Touma.  *sighs* Oh well.  The original chara is of my subconscious, so don't use her, or else the baddies that live up there will come after you…^_^ They want her to themselves.

                He wanted her, pure and simple.  He couldn't tell if it was love anymore or just the need for fulfillment, but she was here and he needed her.  He sat on the edge of her bed and watched her sleep.  Thoughts trailed back to their confrontation earlier that night.

                _She had been afraid of him.  Fear and confusion swirled around in the emerald depths that he had grown to love so much.  There was also something else there. Pain.  He knew that this was killing her, but he couldn't help what he had become._

_                "Please, listen to me…"  
                "You **killed** him!  One of our best friends! How could you!?"  Tears spilled out of her eyes and over her delicate cheekbones.  His stomach wrenched. _

_                "I didn't mean to…I couldn't help it…"_

_                She just shook her head, not wanting to hear it anymore.  Brown strands of hair fell with the movement of her head, effectively hiding the tears she was shedding.  He reached out to brush it back, but she pulled away, not wanting to meet his eyes.  She ran up the stairs to her room and shut the door._

                _That was the last he saw of her until now_.  

She now lay sleeping before him, in a total state of peace.  Her chest rose and fell rhythmically, the same pace he'd set his own breathing to when they spent the night together.  The only way one could have told that she was upset were the streaks of dried tears and the fact that she had fallen asleep in her clothes.  He sighed and watched her, eventually leaning forward to brush away the strands of hair matted to her face from crying.  

                Her skin was soft to the touch.  He hesitated, then slowly stroked the length of her cheek, careful to be gentle so she wouldn't wake.  Her skin sharply contrasted with his; full of color and life, to where his was just pale.  His hand traveled down to her neck, where it stopped.  

                That was where this whole mess began.  He stared down at her, mesmerized by the flesh under his hand.  He could feel her pulse beat strong, carrying her life throughout her body.  He had let Shin slip through his fingers…but he wouldn't let that happen again with someone else.  He wanted to share eternity with his friends and the one he loved.  Blue locks spilled over his eyes as he bent down to kiss her forehead.  She stirred and groaned softly. 

                "Touma…." Fresh tears threatened to come and he gently placed his hand on her forehead.   
                "Shh…sleep.  Things will be better in the morning."  She seemed to relax under his touch and then she was lost again in peaceful slumber.  Touma gently kissed away the tears in the corners of her eyes and then brushed his lips against hers.  The soft touch only served to drive his decision that he wanted her more than ever.  He slowly curled an arm around her waist and continued to kiss her, parting her lips slowly with his tongue.  Even her taste was intoxicating.  His hands moved up her sides and over the curvatures of her ample body before lying to rest on the buttons of her blouse.  Slowly, Touma began to undo the buttons, exposing more and more of her soft flesh.  He pushed back her shirt and looked at her.  Gods, she was beautiful.  He placed a hand over her heart and felt it beating her life away.  She would die someday and he would go on living.  He wouldn't allow that.  She would live with him.  He was doing the right thing.    
                Keeping his hand over her heart he bent down and kissed her lips again, taking in her flavor.  He laid himself next to her and pulled her close so he could feel her heart beat against his own chest.  His lips moved across her jaw and down her slender neck, stopping at the base.  He gently nuzzled the crook of her neck and smiled.  He was doing the right thing.

                The moonlight glinted briefly on a pair of sharp fangs before they disappeared into the flesh of her neck.  Touma pulled back slightly and lapped up the crimson blood spilling from two perfectly round wounds.  He moved his lips over her neck before any more of the precious life fluid was lost and began to suck at it slowly.  Hot liquid copper trickled down his throat, warming him from the core.  The more warmth he felt, the faster he stole it from the person lying next to him.  

                He could feel her long even breaths give way to short gasps as her heartbeat became fainter and fainter against his chest.  When he was sure she was gone, he pulled back and licked his lips trying to get at every last drop.  Then he looked down at his love and smiled.  

"You certainly are beautiful, my dear Kasashi."  He covered her with the blanket and rose to his feet, looking up at the full moon from the open window through dulled eyes. 

                When she would awaken, she would be his for eternity.  Then the others would follow.  They would live happily ever after.

                After all, creatures of the night need their companions as well. 


End file.
